


Clean Laundry

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoki and his lover Kazuya have a small conversation while they wash their laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree/gifts).



“Kazuya.”

“Naoki…”

The two men just stared at one another from across the table. The former warrior’s gaze then falls down to his lover’s hands, and to what’s in them. Naoki was holding up what was the embodiment of fear itself. Kazuya’s eyes widen as he recognizes the dangerously short, white, button-down dress, complete with attached garters. It was that blasted sexy nurse costume that he had the mind to get rid of, but never did. It was possessed, he claims silently, for it would never be around when he took out the trash. And when his lover and himself prepared to make love, there it was, tempting him, reminding him of his sin. He’ll make sure to douse it in holy water and salt before burning the ever-loving hell out of it as soon as he gets.

Or maybe he’s just overreacting.

“Naoki, why is that here?!” Kazuya panicked, hesitating before reaching across the laundry cluttered table to snatch at the costume. But his lover jerked it away just beyond his reach and cackled.

“You told me that you got rid of it… I was so disappointed.” The Demi-Fiend snickered, moving to the short end of the table to avoid Kazuya’s pursuit.

“But this brightens my day… now that I know now that you enjoy this sort of thing!” He didn’t seem to care that curious onlookers were glancing over at them every now and then. Kazuya finally caught up to his partner and grabbed him from behind.

“Naoki, I love you and all, but I don’t crossdress.” He explained as he feebly snatched at the costume, while his lover played keep-away with it.

“Oh really? Then I must have been fucking some _other_ cutie in a nurse outfit a few nights ago.” Naoki teased, clutching the garment now that Kazuya tugged onto it. Eventually he let the younger man win and have the garment, moving away to fold it among the other dry clothes.

“Yeah, right. If you were with someone else behind my back, I’d just have to hurt you.” The brunet grumbled, tossing the clean clothes around on the table. Naoki was the one who had to stroll past him to straighten out the sloppy piles.

“So violent…” He smiles. “You know that I’m only yours.”

With that, he gave his beloved a kiss on the cheek, which Kazuya accepted without any fuss. It was the kisses that occurred afterward that he began to shy away and shoot warning glares at the fiend.

“Not here!” Kazuya hissed, shrugging his shoulders when Naoki didn’t listen and kissed his neck.

“People will stare! Their prying eyes are watching! Besides, I have to focus on folding these-!!” He couldn’t finish his sentence as his insubordinate lover continued to softly chuckle to himself as he helped himself to more kisses. Eventually Kazuya gave up and ended up in an affectionate embrace just before they pack up the rest of their dried clothing and carried the baskets out and down the street.

Basket on one hip, Kazuya took one of Naoki’s hands into his own while they walked home together.

"You're a jerk sometimes..." The younger of the two started, then he coyly smiles at the other, squeezing Naoki's hand.

"But I love you anyway."


End file.
